


it's you

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: "So, it was you."Todd's been writing Neil little love letters but Neil doesn't know it's him.





	it's you

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this prompt was from Tumblr. Follow the link below to see what I will be using in the future for warmups and feel free to request one that you would like to read. They probably won't be very long and I use a random Ship Generator (See the second link) but again, feel free to request.
> 
> http://ghostling.tumblr.com/post/136629548151/four-word-prompts-please-come-with-me
> 
> http://wheeldecide.com/index.php?c1=Spirk&c2=Johnlock&c3=Destiel&c4=Chahura&c5=T%27Pura&c6=Lams&c7=Elams&c8=Hedric&c9=Drarry&c10=Wolfstar&c11=Snowbaz&c12=Solangelo&c13=Blitzstone&c14=Stormpilot&c15=Skysolo&c16=Hando&c17=Scorbus&c18=Superbat&c19=Nygmobblepot&c20=Anderperry&c21=Bagginshield&c22=Gigolas&c23=SAmFrodo&c24=Merthur&c25=Marliza&c26=Linny&c27=Gelphie&c28=Superlane&c29=Wonderlane&c30=Supercorp&c31=Obianidala&c32=Jedistormpilot&t=The+Ship+List+&time=5

"So... it  _was_ you. Charlie said that it was."

 

Todd froze. This was what he had been afraid of, Neil finding him like this. Hastily pushing notes into Neil's desk so that he would have less of a chance of getting caught.

 

But Todd had been caught. And now Neil knew that it was Todd writing those love letters to him. He  _knew_ that Todd was in love with him, or whatever Todd was in with Neil. 

 

"Neil... listen, I... I know that you must be really upset, and I would be too. Believe me-" Todd tried to explain.

 

"No, Todd, you don't understand. I'm not angry with you." Neil smiled.

 

"Wait- what? Neil, it's okay if you're mad. Really, it's not every day you find out that one of your close friends is writing you love letter."

 

"Best friend." Neil said, "You're my best friend."

 

"But Charlie-"

 

"Is my brother. Now, not that I can't appreciate the beauty of anonymity but why?"

 

"Well, I mean, I know that you don't really return my feelings so, it's... easier this way." Todd shrugged.

 

Neil blinked and was silent for a moment. "Who said that I didn't? Because they were lying, I do. I really, really like you, Todd."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really." Was the reply. 

 

"Well then, I guess I can give you this note in person then."

 

"I guess you can."


End file.
